A Simple Kiss
by Cheesey the Cat
Summary: Amy's eyes were wide.Her eyes widened even more as...


A Simple Kiss

Wind blowing, rain falling, sun setting, nothing could be more peaceful to me.I crept through the dark, noisy forest, but now all was silent.I couldn't help but think about something that had been bothering me all day.

_Will I ever get to see Sonic again?Will he ever return my feelings for him?Will I ever get one simple kiss from him?_I sighed, knowing only one could be answered.I might be able to see Sonic again, but...with me living in a place far away from him?

I know he can always run, but would he come just to see me?I knew the answer to that._No._The word robbed my thoughts of anything positive.I wanted to yell, scream, run, anything to get my mind off of the hedgehog that I loved so much.

He didn't care about me!He only cared for himself!I'll never get my chance with him!"Shut up!",I birds in the trees flew away at my scream._Just like Sonic..._I I ever get over the blue hedgehog that haunted my thoughts?

I started to run, faster and faster, until finally I collapsed on the ground, panting.I burst out in tears, no longer able to hold in my sorrow._A simple kiss...a simple kiss is all I want!_I thought as I rocked back and forth."Amy?",a voice said.

"Oh, great!I'm hearing things!",I sobbed."Amy, it's okay!Don't cry.",the voice soothed me.I stopped crying, but was still whimpering."I-I-I c-c-can't.",I told the voice."Amy, go home , you won't remember this.",the voice said.

"What do you mean?",I asked."This is all a dream.",it explained."Wake up, Amy!",I felt a pair of hands tugging at me."Huh?What?",I asked as I sat up."Amy, you were screaming , you need to get have to pack.",a cream colored rabbit said.

"Pack?",I asked."Amy, don't tell me you 're leaving, going on a trip for six months.",Cream reminded me."What?Why?",I pondered."No more questions!We've got to get ready!Our plane leaves in two hours!",Cream said sternly.

"Leave?I've gotta go somewhere!",I said, jumping out of bed."Okay, but be back in a hour!",she called as I ran out the door."I will!",I called, bumping into a bat."Rouge!",I greeted."In a hurry, Amy?",she giggled.

"Kinda, do you know where Sonic is?",I said."No, I haven't seen him, but Knuckles was hanging out with him.",she answered."Thanks!",I yelled as I rushed off to find Knuckles.I ran to where Knuckles usually hung out.

Sure enough he was there and so was the blue hedgehog."Sonic!",I greeted him with a big hug."I've been looking everywhere for you!",I nuzzled him."That's knew.",he said sarcastically."Oh, Sonic!I'm gonna miss you!",I was on the verge of tears.

"Miss me?What do you mean?",he was looking straight at Sonic."Uh,oh.",Knuckles whispered."Sonic, I'm going on a six month trip!",I told him."What!",Sonic's shock overwhelmed me."Amy!You can't go!",he said.

"I don't wanna go!I wanna stay with you!",I nuzzled him some more."Amy?Why are you going?",he asked."Because this is an one in a million life chance!If I don't go then...I can't ever have my dream of being a great singer!",I said.

"What do you mean?",Sonic asked."Sonic, if they like me, I won't be coming back.",a weak smile rose on my face."Amy, you have to stay here.",he said."I can't.",that was the same thing I had told the voice in my dream.

"Sonic, I've got to go.I want to be famous.I don't want to be a nobody!",I said."You're not a nobody!You're th-",he trailed off."I'm what?",I asked."Nothing.",he shook his head."You just can't go!I'm not letting you go!",he boomed.

"What do you mean?I can go if I want to!",I snapped."You're not going!",Sonic yelled."I'm going!",I shot back."You're not going!",he aruged."Leave it!I'm going!And I'm going to make sure that they like me!I don't want to come back!",I screamed, knowing I had gone too far.

"Oh, no.",I whispered.I knew I didn't mean what I said, but I had feeling that I never wanted to see him was a small feeling, but still I didn't like when he yelled at me."I never want to see you again!",I screamed at Sonic.

Tears were flowing, but I still could see Sonic's miserable, sad expression."I'm sorry.",I whispered and ran off."My heart...is it broken?",I asked Cream as I cried harder when I was inside."Probably, stood up to him and he said doesn't like you.",Cream looked like she was going to burst.

"What's wrong?",I sobbed."Nothing!",she started laughing."Let's go!We're going to be late!",she laughed some more.I narrowed my eyes, but said was up and I was determined to find walked out the door and into the cab.

The yellow cab's horn beeped loud as I stood with the door open."Get in!",the cab driver growled.I sighed and sat down beside Cream."Amy,it's okay...we'll be back before you know it.",Cream reassured me."But what if I get offered to be a famous singer, that's why we're going.",I said.

"Oh, I forgot about that.",the rabbit's voice shook."Cream, if something's up, you can tell 're best friends and never keep anything from each other.",I laid my hand on her shoulder."Fine, me and Tails are going out.",she sighed a deep sigh like there was something else bothering her.

"There's something else...you're lying to me.",I whispered."What?",she asked."Nothing.",I cream colored rabbit sat back in the seat, happy.I sighed and slunked down in my wind was racing beside us, blurring my vision.

I rolled down the window."Hmmm...Blue wind?",I asked confused."Hey, Ames!",Sonic's head popped out of the wind."Sonic?",I asked even more confused."Just wanted to say goodbye.",he waved at me and smiled."I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again!",I blurted out.

"Ames, you know that isn't true.",he shook his head."Okay!What is up with the shaking?",I asked."Nothing.",he laughed."Everyone keeps saying nothing!",I screamed."Ames, you'll understand later.",he told me."Sonic, I don't have time, I might not be coming back.",I whispered hoarsely.

"Amy, you have all the time in the world if you would just take it.",he said."You make no sense!",I yelled and rolled up the tapped on the window, but I ignored him."Go faster!",I ordered the cab driver."Amy!",Sonic called as the cab sped up.

We arrived at the airport and stepped out of the cab."Can't wait!I'll rock that stage!",I said, clenching my fist."Amy, let's go!Our plane is about to leave!",Cream warned."Okay!",I grabbed Cream's hand and rushed onto the plane.

"I'm on my way to becoming a star.",I whispered as I drifted off.

**Sonic**

Amy was settling down in the seat behind me."Excuse !How are you?",a cream colored rabbit greeted."Fine.",I said."What are you doing here?",she asked."Cream, I couldn't let Amy go.",I sighed."Oh, I understand!I almost told Amy your secret.",Cream said.

"Cream!",I snapped."Sorry, I just can't see Amy sad.",she said, wiping tears from her eyes."I understand.I don't like seeing her sad either.I'm trying to ask her out, but she won't give me the time.",I sighed."Oh,Sonic, she's so sad, now her heart is told me so!",Cream said.

"Cream, what do I do?You've known Amy for a long time and I want to make her happy!I just want one simple kiss.",I said."Sonic, she loves you and you know 's just trying to hide the fact that her heart is broken.",Cream smiled a little bit then it faded into a frown.

"Cream...who are you talking to?",Amy yawned."No one!",Cream and I panicked and we sat back."Cream, I'm sure you were was it?",Amy pressed."No one!",Cream argued.I grabbed a hat that was sitting on the tray.

"Sonic?",Amy asked."Huh?",I gulped."Sonic?That is you!What are you doing here?",she snapped.I turned around and placed my finger over her lips."There's one thing I wanna ask you and one thing I wanna give you.",I whispered into her ear.

**Amy**

I shivered at the sound of Sonic's was he going to ask me?What was he going to give me?These questions bothered me.I removed Sonic's finger from my lips and settled back into my seat.I licked my I couldn't talk to Sonic, then I could see what he would taste like.

Sonic was still watching me with narrow slits of his had a devilish grin on his face."Something wrong?",I snapped."No, it's just... I said anything.",he said."Oh, like that's going to be hard.",I muttered.

"Amy, I know you like not ask me out or something?",he smiled."Oh, no.I'm over can't just smile at me and make me like you again.",I shot a glare at him."Amy, come know you still like me.",he pressed.

"Shut up!",I was still staring at me and smiling."Turn around!",I ordered."Yes, sir!",he saluted."You're so annoying!",I snapped."That's right!I'm the annoying blue lump you love!",he settled down into his seat.

Sonic was getting me angry, but he was right.I loved him and I couldn't help it.I plugged my earphones in my ears and turned on my iPod.

**Maybe I need some rehab**

**or maybe just need some sleep**

**I got a sick obsession**

**I'm seein' it in my dreams**

**I'm lookin' down every alley**

**I'm makin' those desperate calls**

**I'm stayin' up all night**

**Hopin', hittin' my head against the wall**

**What you got boy is hard to find**

**I think about it all the time**

**I'm all strung out, my heart is fried**

**I just can't get you off my mind**

**Because your love your love your love is my drug**

**Your love your love your love**

**I said your love your love your love is my drug**

**Your love your love your love**

**Won't listen to any advice**

**Mama's tellin' me I should think twice**

**Been left to my own devices**

**I'm addicted, it's a crisis**

**My friends think I've gone crazy**

**My judgement's gettin' kinda hazy**

**My esteem's gonna be affected**

**If I keep it up like a lovesick crackhead**

**What you got boy is hard to find **

**I think about it all the time**

**I'm all strung out, my heart is fried**

**I just can't get you off my mind**

**Because your love your love your love is my drug**

**Your love your love your love**

**I said your love your love your love is my drug**

**Your love your love your love**

**I don't care what people say**

**The rush is worth the price I pay**

**I get so high when you're with me**

**But crash and crave you when you leave**

**Hey, so I've gotta question**

**Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement**

**Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum**

**Is my love your drug**

**Your drug, uh your drug**

**Uh your drug,Is my love your drug**

**Cause your love your love your love is my drug**

**Your love your love your love**

**I said your love your love your love is my drug**

**Your love your love your love**

**Your love your love your love is my drug**

**Your love your love your love**

**I said your love your love your love is my drug**

**Your love your love your love**

**Hey...Hey...**

**So...**

**Your love your love your love is my drug**

**I like your beard**

It was true, the song, the words, everything.I loved Sonic, his love was my drug.A drug you just can't get rid of."Passengers, we will be landing.",the pilot was so hard to get over the blue hedgehog?

**Sonic**

I woke at the sound of a was standing over me."Sonic, come on,the plane has landed.",she sniffled.I could see that she had been bloodshot eyes and the tear stains on her cheeks gave it away.

"What's wrong, Ames?",I asked as we made our way through the crowd."Nothing.",she smiled, but I could see that she was on the verge of tears."I know something's wrong.",I grasped her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"Uh...",she was edges of my lips curved into a was speechless and I knew still loved me and I loved her!The voice inside me screamed.I leaned in and our lips were about to meet when a voice interrupted us.

"Amy!That person is here!",Cream's voice snatched her hands away from me and ran in the direction where Cream was."See ya!",she called as she ran into the airport.I inside I slid behind the bench they were sitting at.

"Well, Amy, we've got to go if we're going to make that appointment with Storm Records.",an ederly voice said."Come on, Cream.",Amy's voice faded as she walked through the doors.I got into a taxi and the taxi sped off.

I raced alongside the arrived at a five story building.I skidded to a stop and hid behind a bush."Come on, Cream!I gotta make sure they like me!",Amy yelled as she ran into the building.I followed slowly.

Inside I saw a man talking to the pink hedgehog.I strained my ears to hear what they were saying."So, Amy, do you think you've got the talent to impress us?",the man asked."I do!",Amy clenched her fists."Well, let's go to my office.",the man chuckled.

"Okay!",Amy raced over to the elevator.I ran up the stairs to the floor the elevator trotted out of the elevator and into the man's door slammed shut and I crawled over to the door.I pressed my ear against the wooden door.

"Dazzle me.",the man ordered."You got it!",Amy said."Hit it, boys!",she ordered the music started to play and Amy started to sing.

**Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy**

**Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city**

**Before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of jack**

**'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't comin' back**

**I'm talkin' about pedicure on our toes, toes**

**Tryin' on all our clothes, clothes**

**Boys blowin' up our phones, phones**

**Drop-topping, playin' our favorite CD's**

**Goin' out to the parties**

**Tryin' to get a little bit tipsy**

**Don't stop, make it pop,dj blow my speakers up**

**Tonight Imma fight til we see the sunlight**

**Tik Tok on the clock**

**But the party don't stop, no**

**Don't stop, make it pop, dj blow my speakers up**

**Tonight Imma fight til we see the sunlight**

**Tik Tok on the clock **

**But the party stop, no**

**Ain't gotta care in the world, but got plenty of beer**

**Ain't got no money in my pockets, but I'm already here**

**And now, the dudes are linin' up 'cause they hear we've got swagger**

**But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger**

**I'm talkin about everyone gettin' crunk,crunk**

**Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk**

**Gonna smack him, if he gets to drunk, drunk**

**Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out**

**Or the police shut us down, down**

**Police shut us down, down**

**Po-Po shut us down**

**Don't stop, make it pop, dj blow my speakers up**

**Tonight Imma fight til we see the sunlight**

**Tik Tok on the clock**

**But the party don't stop, no**

**Don't stop, make it pop, dj blow my speakers up**

**Tonight Imma fight til we see the sunlight**

**Tik Tok on the clock**

**But the party don't stop, no**

**Dj, you build me up**

**You break me down**

**My heart, it pounds**

**Yeah, you got me**

**With my hands up**

**You got me, now**

**You got that sound**

**Yeah, you got me**

**Dj, you build me up**

**You break me down**

**My heart, it pounds**

**Yeah, you got me**

**With my hands up**

**Put your hands up**

**Put your hands up**

**Now, the party don't start til I walk in**

**Don't stop, make it pop, dj blow my speakers up**

**Tonight Imma fight til we see the sunlight**

**Tik Tok on the clock**

**But the party don't stop, no**

**Don't stop, make it pop, dj blow my speakers up**

**Tonight Imma fight til we see the sunlight**

**Tik Tok on the clock **

**But the party don't stop, no**

Wow, Amy could sing."Congrats, Amy.",the man praised."You're gonna be a really famous singer.",the man said."I am?I did it?",Amy asked."You did!",Cream yelled."Cream, I'm gonna be famous!",I could hear Amy and Cream jump up and down.

The man laughed."Amy, you and your friends are going to be very famous.",the man added."My friends?",Amy asked."Yes, if you have talent, I'm sure we can find something your friends are good at.",the man stated.

"Thank you!",Amy screamed.I heard the man chuckle, then feet pounding over to the door.I edged towards the plant sitting nearby."I did it!",Amy screamed."Congrats, Ames.",I was beside her in a second."You were here?",she asked.

"Of course!I wouldn't miss it for the world!",I grinned."Oh, Sonic!",Amy embraced me in a giant hug.I hugged her back."Amy, there's something I want to give you.",I whispered."What is it?",Amy asked as she pulled away.

"This.",I leaned in and our lips met.I kept my eyes opened to tiny 's eyes were wide with surprise.I saw her eyes widen even more as my tongue slipped into her was standing to the side, watching and so was the man.

We pulled apart only for air."I think we found our next hit movie.",the man smiled."What?",I asked."Oh, Sonic, this is .",Amy introduced us."I wasn't aware Amy was giving up her boyfriend when she agreed to my offer.", said.

"Boyfriend?I don't have a boyfriend.",Amy said, puzzeled."Really?That's a surprise.",he said."Well, she does now.",I said, pulling her closer to me."Yep, this would be a great movie.",he chuckled at Amy's surprised look.

"Amy, this isn't the place I exactly wanted to be to tell that...I love you.",I explained."What are you talking about?As long as I'm with you and I know you love me, anywhere is perfect.",she said, pulling me in for a kiss.


End file.
